


As The Sun Sets

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Homesickness, Lube, M/M, Male Friendship, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Inspired by Howie and Kevin's bro-date in Costa Rica, February 2020.Kevin has been feeling homesick, and Howie knows exactly how to help the older man. Along the way, the two reconnect once again.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Kevin Richardson
Kudos: 6





	As The Sun Sets

As he looked over the water at the sunset, Kevin wiped a tear away as he thought about his wife and kids. They had only been gone for a week, but he was sorely missing Kristin, Mason, and Maxwell. Kevin looked out at the sun fading under the sky line, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Howie smiling softly at him, rubbing his shoulder. 

“You okay man?” he asked, and Kevin sniffed, shaking his head gently. Howie looked back, and waved off their security. He and Kevin needed alone time right now, and Howie knew exactly what to do. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Feeling a bit homesick, missing Kris and the boys” Kevin replied, and Howie nodded understandingly. He may have had Leigh with him for a couple of days in Mexico, but he was also sorely missing his boys. Howie had to go straight from Omaha to Mexico, only getting one day really to pack before he had to head over the border. 

“I get that, can I help?” Kevin bit his lip, and nodded. Howie took him by the hand, and the two walked back up to their hotel. While they were more visible, the younger man let go of Kevin’s hand, and the older man whimpered silently. He loved when Howie touched him, and he was feeling a bit touch starved, despite the performances he and his brothers had been putting on. He shot a quick text to both of their wives, and smiled at their answers. 

“My room” Kevin murmured, and Howie nodded, pushing the button in the elevator for the 16th floor. The two got off, and Kevin quickly got them in his room. 

“Finally” Howie whispered, and pulled Kevin’s head down, kissing him softly. The older man melted into the kiss, his hands resting on Howie’s hips. 

“Missed this” Kevin said between kisses, and Howie nodded in agreement. He had one hand in Kevin’s hair and one around his neck. Howie moved his head down to Kevin’s neck, and nuzzled it gently. 

“Wives okay?” Howie asked, and Kevin nodded jerkily, gasping softly. 

“Yes” Kevin breathed, and Howie grinned. He pulled away, hearing Kevin’s soft whine. 

“Get undressed and I can continue” Howie purred, and Kevin quickly stripped himself, Howie doing the same thing. The two lightly groaned, and Howie pushed Kevin onto the bed. 

“Fuck I love this, have missed it so much in the last four months. Can I ask something though?” Howie looked deep into Kevin’s green eyes, and the older man could see a bit of trouble in his eyes. 

“Of course Howie, anything” Kevin softly ran his hand down Howie’s face, feeling the shudder the younger man emitted. 

“Why didn’t you come to Omaha?” he whispered, and Kevin’s eyes bulged. He pulled Howie into his arms, and let the younger man feel his heartbeat. 

“I am so sorry for that my love, I don’t have a good excuse” he looked down, and Howie whimpered softly. He knew his brothers had supported him from afar, but it kind of hurt that none of them had come to see his show. 

The two went quiet, and the only sound that could be heard was their soft breaths filling the air. Howie pulled his head up and smiled softly down at Kevin. 

“I think I need a little bit of loving retribution” he gently smirked, and Kevin whined. He knew that look in his lover’s eyes, and knew he would be in a world of teasing pleasure. 

“Bring it lover” he challenged, and Howie growled lightly, tracing his fingers lightly down Kevin’s lithe body. He felt the trembles, and smiled softly, beginning to grind and rut on Kevin’s leg. 

“How bout this babe?” Howie ground on Kevin, his cock dragging pre up and down Kevin’s thigh. The older man moaned softly, closing his eyes and just feeling the pleasure building in his body. 

“Howie….” he whined out a few minutes later, wanting something. 

“Yes my love?” Howie simpered, and Kevin groaned. 

“Please….please” Kevin softly begged, and Howie lifted himself up and off Kevin’s body. He shook his head at the whine the older man let out at the loss. 

“Pull your legs up babe” Kevin hooked his arms around his thighs, pulling his legs up, exposing his hole for his lover once again. Howie shook his head at how tight Kev was, it had been too damn long. 

“I know love” Kevin grunted as Howie probed his hole, and let one leg go to reach into his side table, pulling out the lube. Handing it to his lover, he pulled his leg back up, and settled back on the bed. 

Howie coated his fingers in the slippery substance, and put his fingers back around Kevin’s hole. He got one finger in, and widened the hole to get a second one, scissoring the older man. Kevin threw his head back against the pillows, moaning loudly. 

“Howard…cock in me….please” Kevin wanted to feel that thick cock in his hole once again. 

“I’ll get there, I don’t want to hurt you love” Howie whispered, and Kevin opened his eyes, looking down at Howie with nothing but love in his dilated green eyes. 

“I know baby” Kevin knew that his love took the utmost care of him in their lovemaking. That’s one of the things he loved most about the younger man. 

Howie worked a third finger into Kevin’s hole, and once he was satisfied he was wide enough for his hole, Howie pulled his fingers out. He smiled at the whimper, before he settled on top of Kevin, letting his cock poke a little into the older man’s hole. 

“God this feels amazing, to do this once again” Howie pushed a bit more into Kevin’s hole, rubbing the older man’s cheek as his hips moved back up, pulling out. Kevin’s eyes flew open, and he leaned into Howie’s hand. 

“Yes love, the four month break sucked in more ways than one” the green eyed man panted out, moaning as Howie pushed back in. He pushed his cock all the way in, and settled down. He leaned down, kissing Kevin once again. The older man responded, giving Howie entrance, and the two made out while Howie’s hips moved up and down. 

“Fuck” Howie grunted as he pulled away, his lips bruised. Kevin grinned goofily and moaned as Howie pushed further in, hitting his prostate. 

“There we go love” he moved out, and pushed right back into the older man’s prostate. Kevin writhed under him, and Howie moved his lips down to Kevin’s neck, sucking happily as he fucked the older man. 

“Howie….” Kevin panted, and the younger man nodded. 

“Close” he panted in return, and Kevin groaned. Howie moved his head, pulling up a bit to look at Kevin’s eyes. He loved looking into his lover’s eyes as he spilled his load, getting that connection once again. 

“Please….” Kevin pleaded, wanting to feel full once again. 

Howie grunted and at the sound of his lover’s pleads, he let go into Kevin. Softly calling his name, his gaze never wavered. He watched as Kevin stared right back into his eyes, the two reconnecting once again. Howie smiled feeling Kevin’s own load explode underneath him, covering the older man’s chest and stomach. 

“Baby…” Howie silenced Kevin with a kiss, and as his cock softened, he pulled out. Kevin let out a whine, feeling Howie’s warm tongue starting to lick up the cum on his chest and stomach. 

“God I missed the taste of you” Howie panted as he finished cleaning the older man up, Kevin doing his best not to wiggle too much under the younger man’s tongue. Howie smiled and Kevin let his legs down, sighing happily. 

“Come here my love” Howie inched up and laid his head on Kevin’s chest, the green-eyed man wrapping his long arms around his lover. 

“We have 3 more weeks, then we are off for 2 months again. Need to get time together before then. Only down under for two weeks, so I hope we can get some loving in then. The US leg is gonna have the kids around again, so let’s see what happens” Howie sighed, and Kevin kissed his hair gently. 

“You worry too much, don’t take after me like that please. We will get time in, I know” Kevin soothed the younger man, and Howie snorted. 

“Who knew it took me fucking you to calm your butt down. Love this easy going Kev, much better than early 2000s stick up his butt Kev” Howie teased, and Kevin rolled his eyes. 

“Yea, yea, yea. Come on, let’s settle down. Thank you so much Howie, I needed that badly” Kevin looked down and Howie smiled, tracing circles on his chest. 

“I knew you did. I know you like the back of my hand. Alright we need rest, gotta tear down Costa Rica tomorrow” Howie pulled the blankets up, and settled back down on Kevin’s chest. 

The two fell asleep, feeling content and whole once again. They knew it was difficult to get time when they were on tour, but the two took every chance they could. Kevin ran his hand through Howie’s hair as he slept, quickly following him. The sun had set on another day in their amazing lives, and neither man could wait to see what the rest of this tour brought them. 


End file.
